kisses
by eelwitch
Summary: "You're always uncomfortable when they're around." - Len's not very fond of showing people his body. Well, people that aren't Rin, anyway. rinlen - T for lots of initmacy and (brief) language


a/n : whoa first fic on this site, getting a little nervous?  
just so you all have some context – len and rin are, of course, very famous. they sing, but they also get offers from brands or magazines to do modeling. they had two photo shoots – one in traditional school uniforms, and another in crop tops. len's very weight-conscious and doesn't like his body much.

this is more just mindless fluff than an actual plot

enjoy !

* * *

"Rin, let go."

Len looks to his side as the blond rests her head on his shoulder; reaching his height just barely even though she was four inches shorter. Was she on her toes?

Still, he scoffs when she mutters a soft, "You're mad at me."

"No, come on." Rin frowns a little as her arms circle around his waist - she feels him stiffen, and keeps the hold loose. It's an invitation to leave at any time. Len knows that and both loves and hates it. "Why are you mad?"

He looks down at his feet - they're traditional school shoes, white with a red tip and sole, he didn't bother taking them off during the second photo shoot. They were only taking the pictures from the torso up, anyway. "You know why, don't act like you don't know."

"I don't."

Len narrows his eyes and rolls his shoulder, a sign that he's getting irritated. She doesn't let go.

"You saw me, clearly uncomfortable, surrounded in a crowd of fangirls -"

"You're always uncomfortable when they're around."

"- and you took pictures. And you know why I was uncomfortable, so _don't_ fuck around with me."

Rin knows that Len rarely curses, only when he's upset, and she can tell by his shaking that he's been holding it in for a little while. She presses a kiss to his cheek and listens to him sigh.

He's leaning into her hold before he registers it got a little tighter. "I... shit, Rin, I know it's really, really fun to poke fun at me. Miku films sometimes, I know I'm an ass most of the time and I _know_ that picking on me is a really fun past time." For the both of us, he doesn't say. "But.. today wasn't a good time."

There's a silence between them before Rin is leading him to her bedroom, walls a light shade of yellow and carpet a creamy white. They switched rooms sometime ago - neither of them can really remember when.

It's actually less 'Rin's and Len's Room' and more 'Rin and Len's Rooms', but no one really says anything about it.

Rin sits on the edge of the bed and pats the spot next to her, watching as Len sits down next to her, thighs touching. ".. I'm sorry. Really - I know you hate showing your stomach to anybody."

"Mmh."

"Why didn't you say no to the offer, though?" Rin raises an eyebrow, holding his hand and running her thumb over one of his knuckles. Len doesn't seem to notice, but his fingers curl at the attention.

He shrugs. "I dunno. It's just the... money, I guess? It's how we get stuff on the side, and I've been planning to buy something for you, so I decided to tough through it. Didn't expect your fingers on my boxers and didn't plan to show off three-fourths of my torso."

"Oh, you know fractions? And here I thought you were still confused by division."

Len snorts despite himself and brings up their hands, resting them against his cheek. "Shut up, geez."

Rin's grinning when she leans over to him a little more, catching his gaze for a second before he looks away, nervous. She's always been the dominant in their relationship, and Len knows that, but it's always embarrassing.

Especially since he was never good at concealing his feelings. His face said it all.

"Aw, you're still sad."

"Of course I'm still sad!" His eyebrows furrow and his ears are red. Rin thinks, offhandedly, that he's cute (though, really, he has been the entire time).

She thinks for a few moments before letting go of his hand, and at the sight of his confused expression, she only holds a finger to her lips and pushes him down on the bed.

"Whoa -"

She smiles at him and takes down his ponytail, playing with his hair and sighing quietly. Len closes his eyes and leans into her hands, turning his head in her general direction. "It's gotten a lot longer lately.."

"Has it really..?" He licks his lips as he opens his eyes again, lidded as he stares at her. "Didn't notice.. is it your length?"

"Almost."

Another silence between them, but it's a lot more comfortable this time. The next time Rin moves, Len's already half asleep, breaths coming and leaving slowly.

Absently, she thinks he's really peaceful like that.

He doesn't really see her move away from his head, but he does feel the sudden onslaught of kisses on his stomach. Sadly, he's too tired to make much of a physical protest.

Rin snorts when he whines, "Ss- oi, stop, that tickles..!"

"Well, yeah. That's the point." And then she's back to kissing, and Len grips the covers. He's not uncomfortable, not really, but Rin's gentle in a way that makes him nervous about being vulnerable.

"You're always like this after we argue.."

"Well," She says, kissing the piercing on his belly button. When did he get that? It had to have been at least a year or so ago. "Someone needs to calm you down. You get so heated - who knows what the fangirls would say if they knew you cursed at me."

He laughs in a way that's a bit scared. "They'd tear you apart."

".. Yeah, they would." And, once again, she's back to kissing his stomach, his sides, and all the way to his chest where the crop top ends. Len doesn't complain at all.

(He's not arching into her kisses at all, and she's not holding his hand tight, and it doesn't feel that nice -)

Len doesn't know his eyes are closed until Rin pulls away from a kiss with him, and they flutter open in a way that's a bit more feminine than he'd like. "Hhh.."

"You feeling better, Len?"

He glances off to the side and nods weakly, closing his eyes again as Rin kisses his neck. He's really hungry for attention, and he hates and loves that Rin is always so ready to give it to him.

They're way too intimate, he realizes, two years too late.

Not that that's really a _problem..._

"Yeah.."


End file.
